1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors, and particularly, to a projector including an adjusting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are widely used in a lot of places, such as offices, homes, etc. Sometimes, users need to manually adjust the projection angle of a projector, to make the projected image align with the screen. However, when the projection angle is raised past a certain angle, the image on the screen may become distorted and appear as a trapezoid shape. As a result, the image parameters need to be adjusted in the menu of the projector or by pressing other buttons on the projector, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.